backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Anywhere for You
Anywhere for You is the fifth single released by vocal group Backstreet Boys in 1997 from their international self-titled debut album. It was later included on their debut US album as well. This is one of the earlier recordings on their 1996 debut album. The song was written by Wayne Perry and Gary Baker in 1994 and recorded at the end of that year by the group. A Spanish version of the song, titled "Donde Quieras Yo Iré", was recorded in late 1995 in Zürich along with a Spanish version of "I'll Never Break Your Heart". Music video The music video for "Anywhere For You" features the band on a beach in Miami, Florida on January 11, 1996 engaging in a various recreational activities, such as biking and volleyball. Other shots show them singing the song on the rocks by the water. Credits and personnel *Produced By Veit Renn *Mixed By Chris Trevett at Battery Studios *Recorded By Joe Smith at Parc Studios Lyrics Brian: Ooh, yeah BSB: I'd go anywhere for you Anywhere you ask me to I'd do anything for you Anything you want me to Brian: Ooh... (hey baby) Ooh... I'd walk halfway around the world For just one kiss from you Far beyond the call of love The sun, the stars, the moon Nick: As long as your love's there to lead me I won't lose my way, believe me Even through the darkest night You know... BSB: I'd go anywhere for you Anywhere you ask me to I'd do anything for you Anything you want me to Your love as far as I can see Is all I'm ever gonna need There's one thing for sure I know it's true Brian: (I know it's true) BSB: Baby, I'd go anywhere for you Brian: For you... I used to think that dreams were just For sentimental fools Nick: And I'd never find someone Who'd give their love so true Brian: But I knew the very minute Nick: Couldn't live my life without you in it Brian: And now I want the whole wide world to know... BSB: I'd go anywhere for you Anywhere you ask me to I'd do anything for you Anything you want me to Your love as far as I can see Is all I'm ever gonna need There's one thing for sure I know it's true Nick: (I know it's true) BSB: Baby, I'd go anywhere for you Hey baby Brian: Hey... BSB: Hey baby, hey baby (na, ooh) Hey baby Brian: Hey baby BSB: Hey baby Nick: Whoo! BSB: I'd go anywhere for you Anywhere you ask me to Brian: Oh, yeah BSB: I'd do anything for you Anything you want me to Your love as far as I can see Brian: (I can see) BSB: Is all I'm ever gonna need Nick: Yeah BSB: There's one thing for sure I know it's true Brian: I know it's true, I know it's true BSB: Baby, I... Brian: I'd go anywhere for you, anywhere BSB: Anywhere you ask me to Brian: I'll do anything BSB: I'd do anything for you Brian: Oh, whatever you want me to BSB: Anything you want me to Nick: Oh yeah, oh baby yeah BSB: Your love as far as I can see Is all I'm ever gonna need Nick: There's one thing for sure I know it's true Brian: Baby, I'd go anywhere for you... BSB: For you Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles